Linajes
by Finsternis-Luminaire
Summary: Las tierras de cuatro Reinos se encuentran asoladas por las innumerables historias de magos, elfos, muggles y demas seres viviendo juntos... ¿O en contrariedad? [Universo Alterno]
1. Preludio

Las paredes del castillo lanzaban pequeños sonidos que no parecieran más que un golpeteo. De un lado aumentaban, del otro iban escaseando progresivamente. Afuera, el soleado día daba cuenta de una nueva jornada veraniega que había comenzado hacía ya horas, pero al parecer aquello no importaba. El día seguía, pacífico como los demás.

Las piedras que conformaban los muros seguían sonando. Cada vez más rápido y fuerte, los sonidos iban tomando forma corpórea. Una pequeña niña aparecía corriendo, y era el sonido de sus zapatos con planta de madera el que resonaba en todo lugar del castillo. Aquella infante no tendría más de 7 u 8 años, de largos cabellos desordenados y castaños, los ojos de un tono café oscuro que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Un vestido de color celeste, propicio para la estación, adornaba su pequeña figura. Las delicadas telas de su ropa flotaban con la brisa que ella misma causaba al correr, pequeñas lágrimas mojando su rostro mientras caían por sus mejillas, siendo retiradas por el aire y el calor de su piel. En realidad pareciera ser el único ser que se movía por el lugar; a veces la luz del sol exterior rozaba sus cabellos, dándole un aire de inocencia que no podía ser ignorado fácilmente…

Corría, corría, alejándose de todo lo que le implicara dolor. Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, sus pies se desbalancearon y le obligaron a intentar sujetarse a una pared cercana con las pequeñas manos… Sin lograrlo, y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Ay… Me duele… Me duele…-Sollozando ligeramente, la niña se llevaba ambas manos a una rodilla, tocándola con suavidad mientras veía como la sangre manaba de ella. Ya no le interesaba lo que le perseguía, su mente era incapaz de percibir el peligro tras su espalda, hasta que este proyectó una ligera sombra a sus pies. Luego un sonoro bufido seguido de un chasqueo de dedos, y la herida ya estaba curada. Solamente quedaban los rastros de sangre que se esparcían por el suelo, y silenciosas manos tomaron a la pequeña de las axilas, levantándola y dejándola parada derechamente en el piso.

-¿Nunca aprenderás que no se debe correr por el castillo, no? Te lo he dicho, pero nunca me escuchas… Y ya ves lo que pasa. Te caes y lloras… -La voz, claramente femenina, resonaba con gran disgusto y algo de preocupación. La figura caminó por su lado, quedando frente a la niña y, tomando su mentón con apenas dos dedos, le hacía mirar directamente a sus ojos.- ¿En realidad nunca aprenderás?

-Lo… Lo siento, no quise…

-Nunca quieres, pero siempre lo haces. Es curioso como la vida da vueltas…

-Ya, ya, deja a la niña en paz, hermana… Simplemente no quería asistir a las clases de Historia que, de por cierto, son bastante aburridas y somnolientas. Pero eso es un secreto entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas ir?

-¿Para que haga lo mismo como tantas otras veces? Me sorprende… Pensé que al menos tú tendrías algo de sentido común. Espera… ¿Tú? Creo que pido demasiado…

El joven que se había acercado caminando lentamente esbozó una sonrisa que denotaba el buen momento que pasaba. Llevando una mano a la espada que mantenía en su cinto, su cabeza bajó leves centímetros en una pequeña venia de respeto, aunque el gesto sarcástico de su rostro dejase ver que, en realidad, no tenía nada de aquello.

-Ah, hermana… Si hablas con la sabiduría de nuestro antecesor Gryffindor, he de decir… Sobretodo por su legendaria franqueza.- Aún sonriente, el muchacho volvió a caminar, sin importarle la nariz fruncida de su hermana, acercándose a la pequeña y dejando que su mano tocase levemente los bucles castaños en una notable ternura.- Madeleine, es la hora ya… Ve a vestirte para recibir a la gente que vendrá…

-¿Gente¡Gente¡Como si fueran meros embajadores de otros países, por el Gran León¿Sabes de quiénes hablamos? Son…

-Los Protectores del Bosque… Sí, hermana, lo sé bastante bien, pero me encanta ver cuando te enojas. Te hace ver como una vieja y no como la jovencita que eres.- Aprovechando la discusión de ambos hermanos, la pequeña aprovechó para escabullirse tras ellos, corriendo nuevamente y sin darle importancia alguna a las palabras de su hermana mayor.

Mientras transitaba con rapidez por el vestíbulo del Castillo, un delicioso aroma, mezcla de menta y flores silvestres, llegó a su nariz y la deleitó. Aspirando a grandes bocanadas ese aire, la natural curiosidad infantil le hizo acercarse a las puertas, mirando entre los resquicios. Afuera, a plena luz de sol, se hallaba la criatura más hermosa que creyó haber visto. Largos cabellos negros como la noche de luna nueva, los tenues reflejos de la luz en su cabeza parecieran las estrellas que iluminarían un período así. La piel, blanca como la leche, daba resguardo a unos labios rosados y delgados, ojos grises como el acero de una perfecta espada y una nariz recta y pequeña. El cuerpo de aquel ser era grácil, delgado y alto, de largas piernas pálidas que se encontraban tapadas por una falda larga de color blanco, con dos aberturas a los lados para dejar así entrever la delicada piel pálida de su cuerpo. En la parte superior, exquisitas telas cubrían un busto del tamaño apropiado para su figura, sin ser exageradamente prominentes. Finalmente, una tiara de plata y esmeraldas adornaba la frente de la mujer, llegando hasta las orejas, largas y terminadas en una fina punta hacia arriba.

La elfa, sin prestar demasiada atención a su entorno, percibió como la inocencia de un ser se abría paso por las puertas de la edificación. Sonriendo, su voz suave como el viento y a la vez fuerte como el torrente de un río en el inicio de la primavera, susurraba hacia Madeleine.

-Decidle a tus padres, mi pequeña, que su invitada ha llegado… Luminaire, de la Familia Finsternis y descendiente directo de los Altos Elfos, acepta la invitación de sus interlocutores y se presenta a las puertas de su hogar, esperando el recibimiento adecuado según lo demandan las Antiguas Leyes.

--------------------------º--------------------------

¡Al fin! Luego de deambular por mi mente durante varios días... Supe como empezar el fic. Sheesh, Dios sabe cuánto me cuestan los preludios de historias... Ahora algunos datillos.

La niña se llama Madeleine porque luego de desvariar entre varios nombres Hailey, Elin, etc me acordé de unos libros que leí hace poco, y uno de los personajes se llamaba Madeleine... La que concuerda en parte con la personalidad de mi char.

¡Luminaire! Mi amado personaje, mi "hija" preferida en materias de rol, mi char desde hace 4 años... No podía quedarme sin ponerla acá, porque siempre que hayan elfos en mis historias, por ahí andará ella o alguno de sus conocidos xD

Esta parte es mera improvisación... Ya organizaré bien todo, es que es algo complicado xD, por eso no esperen que actualice muy seguido... Es una historia algo difícil de pensar, pero exquisita para narrar.

**Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos , espero les guste .**


	2. Orígenes

_**Orígenes.**_

La mujer había recorrido aquellos pasillos de antigua piedra como en un sueño. Sus gráciles pasos casi no resonaban en el piso de la misma piedra que antes había pertenecido a cavernas desaparecidas con el paso imbloqueable del tiempo, su figura casi no causaba sombra alguna entre las luces de sol que se filtraban por los altos ventanales de vidrio pulido por la antigua magia. Pareciera un fantasma debido a sus ropajes claros, mas no lo era. Su cuerpo brillaba con aquella luminiscencia que solo se daba entre los de su raza.

Hazmin Kleio conocía ese castillo como la palma de su mano, puesto que lo había conocido varias veces en diferentes estaciones y tiempos, antiguos, presentes y futuros. El tiempo no guardaba velos para ella, sino que se abría como un libro lo hace ante la mano del que lo lee con sabiduría y respeto. Un don que había mantenido desde niña, sus manos rozaban levemente las paredes y formaban pequeños fragmentos de memorias perdidas, anhelos causantes de grandes dolores, frustraciones de la antigüedad, amores del futuro. Nada escapaba a sus poderes, y menos lo haría un castillo construido por humanos, antiguos y legendarios, pero humanos.

Ella misma había sido testigo del alba de los bípedos conocidos como "Seres Humanos". Siendo una pequeña de pocos años, había presenciado su crecimiento, y su control sobre la magia. Pocos seres lograban aquel manejo con tan pocas generaciones de investigación, método y error, pero los nuevos allegados lo hacían increíblemente. Hijos de la diosa de la Oscuridad, Ellashira, estaban benditos con algo más que simple inteligencia. Estaban benditos con el don innato de la magia al igual que ellos, los hijos del Uno, el Gran Dios élfico. Eran los segundos, luego de los Elfos, en la gran escala de poder.

Cuatro de ellos, entre todos los demás, habían sido elegidos. Valor, inteligencia, nobleza y astucia. Tales eran los valores que representaban, y que serían el legado de los humanos del Después. Luego de largos años, los Cuatro eran perfectamente capaces de controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza a su antojo, de crear cosas de la misma Nada, de incluso forjar magia de la magia. Eran cuatro elegidos, distintos pero unidos por su destino. Cada uno llevaba La Marca, y cada uno era de una parte distinta del territorio.

Godric, hijo de Gaudian, era el Valor encarnado. De largos cabellos rojizos, el Fuego era su estandarte entre los elementos, adoptado como aprendiz por el Anciano de la antigua familia élfica Firania. Un león por estandarte, aquel joven era el honorable descendiente de Eruraviel, la Señora de los Felinos.

Rowena hija de Raida significaba, entre el grupo elegido, la Inteligencia suprema de los Humanos. Cabello oscuro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, su mente comprendía incluso los más complicados secretos de la familia Draconis, que la había consignado como su estudiante privilegiada. Siguiendo la tradición Draconis del gusto por el aire, su animal favorito era un cuervo oscuro como sus mismos rasgos.

Helga hija de la Noble era, tal como lo dice su nombre, el símbolo del Honor y la Nobleza. Sus claros ojos eran capaces de ver más allá de tradiciones o sociedades, y por ello el Clan Ondineus la adoptó como una hija, porque su amor por ella era el mismo que ella profesaba por los Humanos. Estudiante aplicada, rápidamente entendió los preceptos del Honor Élfico, y un tejón era su protegido.

Salazar, astuto como la Serpiente que era su aliado natural. Capaz de hablar con aquellos animales desde el nacimiento de su alma, el líder de la familia Naturalis lo había tomado como su consumado aprendiz, dándole todo secreto que su mente pudiera concebir, e incluso los que no se adaptaban a su género.

Los Cuatro Grandes, creadores de los lazos mágicos entre las familias. Rowena y Godric, fieles a los profundos sentimientos que les ataban, habían decidido contraer las nupcias y con ello concebir a los futuros creadores de otros nuevos lazos mágicos. Usando el poder de su magia, los territorios correspondientes a cada uno fueron marcados con antiguos hechizos de protección, de manera que ninguno pudiera pasar al terreno del otro sin un permiso. La paz era única en aquellos nuevos reinos. Gryffindor del Fuego, Ravenclaw del Aire, Hufflepuff del Agua y Slytherin de la Tierra. La elfa había visitado cada uno de ellos en sus numerosos viajes.

Ahora, a estas edades, aquel ser era una poderosa aliada para los Humanos. Con varios milenios de vida, no había magia que sus ojos no hubieran presenciado, o combate del que no se hubiese enterado. La luz blanca de su piel la indicaba como una Alta Elfa de la Familia Finsternis de la Oscuridad, cuyo único descendiente masculino había perecido por una extraña enfermedad que le consumió a temprana edad. Siendo ahora la única Finsternis, su deber estaba con los Humanos que su Clan había protegido a costa de la propia vida ante los hijos envidiosos de Ellashira… Orcos, demonios y seres oscuros por igual.

Pasando por grandes puertas de madera caoba, sus pasos terminaban finalmente en una alfombra rojo sangre, que guiaba silenciosamente ante dos personas: Un hombre de cabello negro como el mismo de la elfa, brillantes ojos castaños que resplandecían de alegría, y una corta barba que cubría su mentón. Vestido con cómodos ropajes en tonos dorados y rojos, sonreía afablemente. La otra persona era una mujer de notable belleza: Cabello de fuego, ojos como las mismas esmeraldas que adornaban su tiara, piel blanca manchada por algunas pecas que solo le daban un tono inocente a su tez. Levantándose, ambos seres dirigieron la mirada hacia Hazmin, quien realizó una corta inclinación ante los dos, luego levantando el rostro, sonriente como los dos humanos ante si.

-Sus Majestades, he llegado como ustedes mismos lo solicitaron, y pido audiencia con ambos por los temas que ustedes confirmaron en sus misivas…

-Hazmin, te rogamos que dejes las cortesías para los reyes de otros mundos, porque a nosotros no nos interesan… Si fueses tan amable de dejar tu honor a un lado y traer tu simpatía, sería mucho mejor.- La voz del hombre era grave y agradable, con un pequeño tono que indicaba su risa escondida.- En realidad, no creo que a Lily le interese hablar con una persona _tan_ estirada y apegada a los estatutos… ¿No es así, amor mio?

-Sí, así es James… Por cierto¿Dónde están nuestros hijos? No los he visto en todo el día, y los extraño…

-Lily, tus descendientes están en los jardines… Y creo que sería la hora de que los llamases para que así puedan saber las noticias…


End file.
